Zetsubou Romance
by Mythomanya
Summary: Miyavi X An Café Miyavi avait une vie simple et heureuse, Kanon ne faisait que dépérir à petit feu sous la souffrance de la sienne. Leur rencontre apportera un énorme changement dans leur vie respective...
1. Owari to Mirai

Ce jour-là, Kanon était tellement pressé qu'il n'eut pas le temps de déjeuner. Il était en retard à la réunion et, n'ayant pas de voiture, il devait prendre le métro, sur un trajet de trente minutes. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le transport bondé, il fut heureux de ne pas trouver de place où s'asseoir, car autrement il était sûr de se rendormir. Ça ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de somnoler debout durant tout le trajet. On lui avait laissé entendre que la nouvelle était assez importante et il s'en voulait d'avoir ignoré son réveil. Teruki allait lui tomber dessus pour sûre et Bou se moquerait un peu de lui. Il savait que les autres n'en tiendrait pas compte très longtemps, mais il avait toujours l'impression qu'il faisait quelque chose de mal et passait son temps à s'excuser auprès d'eux.

Il entendit le nom de son arrêt et se rua ver la porte pour être sûre de sortir le premier et de pouvoir quitter la station le plus rapidement possible. Les locaux de Loop-Ash étaient situés à quinze minutes de là. Il était donc en retard d'une heure et quart, chose parfaite pour mettre leur manager en rogne.

Il figea sur place. Il s'était dépêché en pensant aux autres membres du groupe. Il n'avait pas du tout songé à leur manager. Il leva les yeux et vit qu'il s'était stoppé juste devant l'entré de l'immeuble où était le label. Sans s'en rendre compte, il tourna les talons et parti en courant. Il bouscula quelqu'un au passage, mais il ne prit pas le temps de s'excuser. Il refit tout son trajet en sens inverse, deux fois plus pressé que lorsqu'il était sorti de chez lui, et ne prit la peine de se reposer qu'une fois chez lui. Il s'écroula sur son lit, incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit, et ne bougea que pour décrocher le téléphone lorsque celui-ci sonna.

« Hai? Kanon desu…

-Kanon-chaaaaaaaan! Fit la voix de Bou. T'es en vie au moins…

Avant que le blond ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, Kanon reprit la parole.

-Je suis désolé de pas être venu à la réunion, je ne me sens pas bien, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

Bou ne répondit pas, mais il l'entendit dire quelque chose, ainsi que les voix de Teruki et de Miku. Un instant plus tard, le chanteur avait le téléphone dans les mains et sa voix résonnait dans les oreilles du bassiste.

-Le manager dit pourtant qu'il t'a vu par la fenêtre. À ces mots, le noiraud retint son souffle. Il dit qu'il t'a vu arriver, figer sur place et repartir et en bousculant un gringalet, continua la voix à l'autre bout du fils.

Kanon détestait mentir, mais comme il ne voulait pas parler trop longtemps avec eux, surtout à propos du manager, c'est ce qu'il fit.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il m'a vu là, j'étais dans mon lit et je dormais…

Ce fut au tour de la voix du batteur de se faire entendre.

-D'accord1 Moi je m'en fiche que ce soit vrai ou pas, mais j'espère que tu vas venir répéter demain! Kanon acquiesça d'un simple bruit et Teruki reprit sur sa lancée. Matsui-san nous a dit aussi de te prévenir qu'il aurait un entretient particulier avec toi par la suite. Enfin, voilà quoi! Repose-toi bien et à demain! »

Et ils mirent fin à la communication. Le stress de Kanon, déjà grand depuis le début de la matinée, s'amplifia à la simple idée de cet entretient avec Matsui-san. Il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer et cette idée l'empêcha de dormir. Le lendemain allait être un vrai cauchemar.

Miyavi se dirigeait tranquillement vers la porte de l'immeuble quand un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, mais plus jeune que lui, le bouscula sans même s'arrêter pour s'excuser. En le voyant si jeune et si pressé, il se dit que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui étaient beaucoup trop stressés. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus longtemps et se dirigea vers l'accueil.

« Erika-chan! Comment vas-tu?

La standardiste ainsi interpellée se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Miyabi-kun! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu! Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite?

Il s'assit sur le comptoir, pendant qu'Erika retournait derrière son écran, avant de lui répondre.

-De un, on dit MiyaVi et non pas MiyaBi! Dit-il en appuyant très fort sur le V et le B. De deux, c'est n'est malheureusement pas toi que je viens voir, mais Mina-chan[1… Il m'a dit qu'il serait là aujourd'hui et demain, et comme je suis en congé pour cinq jours depuis hier, j'en ai profité pour venir lui faire une surprise…

Le sourire d'Erika resta le même, mais ses yeux s'attristèrent quelque peu. Cela ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de lui répondre sur le même ton jovial que les fois d'avant.

-Je suis désolée de te l'apprendre, mais il est parti, il y a environ une heure… Mais demain, je sais qu'il arrivera vers dix heures et repartira dans les environs de une heure. Tu n'auras qu'à repasser, je lui dirai de t'attendre. »

Déçu et motivé à la fois, le guitariste embrassa la jeune femme sur la joue en signe d'au revoir et de remerciement et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il avait manqué son coup aujourd'hui, mais il gardait confiance que ça fonctionne. Demain, il serait là.

Devant la porte du bureau du manager, Kanon s'arrêta un long moment afin de s'obliger à respirer calmement. Il avait réussi à tenir tout au long de la répétition en se concentrant uniquement sur son instrument. Grâce à ça, il avait même reçut quelques éloges des autres comme quoi il s'était amélioré depuis la dernière fois. Seulement, au moment même où il avait cessé de jouer, le stress était remonté en lui de manière si intense qu'il en échappa presque sa bass. Maintenant, il se tenait devant la porte de l'homme qui le hantait et il n'avait qu'une seule envie; prendre ses jambes à son cou et fuir le plus loin possible cette pièce. Il se força pourtant à cogner deux fois et à entrer par la suite. C'était la manière qu'il avait de se faire reconnaître. Il aurait tant aimé s'enfuir, mais ça n'aurait fait qu'empirer la situation, qui n'était déjà pas à son meilleur. Il ferma le store avant que Matsui ne le lui demande et alla directement s'asseoir en face du bureau. Il attendit en silence que son hôte prenne la parole, la tête baissée, les yeux fixés sur ses genoux. Lorsque la voix de l'homme retentit, il y avait quelques infimes accents de colère qui firent comprendre au jeune musicien qu'il n'allait pas ressortir de la totalement indemne.

« Alors, comme ça, on s'amuse à manquer d'importantes réunions en faisant croire qu'on est malade, mais après s'être promené sous la fenêtre du bureau de son manager…

-Mais enfin, j'étais chez moi hier et je…

Il fut interrompu par le plat de la main de Matsui-san sur le bureau. La colère avait fait rougir son visage et l'homme d'affaire fulminait derrière sa moustache.

-Arrête de me mentir! Tu portes toujours la même veste, hier y compris, alors n'essaie pas de me faire avaler n'importe quoi!

Le bassiste baissa à nouveau le regard, qu'il avait levé lorsqu'il avait interrompu son aîné. Il sentit alors la main rugueuse de l'homme s'écraser sur sa joue, produisant le son qui accompagne toujours une gifle.

-Regarde-moi quand je te parle! »

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes, le bourreau s'adoucit quelque peu et tenta de l'embrasser, mais fut immédiatement repoussé par les mains de sa victime. Le plus vieux prit les poignets du plus jeune d'une seule main et retenta l'expérience. Le musicien détourna le visage tout en tirant sur ses poignets, ce qui obligea Matsui à renforcer sa prise. Kanon arrêta tout de suite sa résistance, car il ne voulait pas avoir de marques qui puissent éveiller les soupçons. Le plus âgé le prit donc par la nuque de son autre main et l'embrassa profondément, tout en posant les mains du jeune adulte sur son sexe qui commençait à durcir. Celui-ci commença à y exercer une légère pression bien malgré lui, tout en sentant les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Cette activité des plus humiliante fut alors interrompue par la voix d'un jeune homme qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. Ne voulant pas laisser le silence s'installer, il se mit à parler dès que Matsui-san releva la tête.

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais je cherche le local 4207, pourriez-vous me dire où c'est?

Le manager, quelque peu décontenancé par cette interruption inattendue, répondit du tac au tac.

-Et qui êtes-vous? Pourquoi vous a-t-on laissé entrer?

Kanon était resté de dos pour ne pas qu'on voit son visage, mais il venait de trouver son échappatoire et comptait bien s'en mêler au bon moment. L'intrus, lui, continuait comme si de rien n'était.

-Je suis l'ami de Minami et je venais lui rendre visite. Vous n'aurez qu'à demander à votre standardiste Erika, elle vous dira que c'est vrai.

C'est ce moment-là que le bassiste choisit pour se mettre de la partie, avant que l'autre ne lui donne ses indications.

-Si vous le permettez, monsieur… sa voix semblait sortir d'une autre personne, comme si elle ne lui appartenait pas. Je pourrais lui montrer où se trouve le local et je partirai ensuite chez moi.

Chez l'homme, l'érection n'en était plus une. Il se résigna donc à laisser partir son jouet, se disant qu'ils rattraperaient le temps perdu une autre fois.

-C'est d'accord, tu peux y aller. Mais, n'y crois pas trop… Cet entretient n'est pas terminé. »

Sur ce, il les congédia tous les deux. Kanon se précipita vers la sortie et ne s'arrêta qu'au coin du corridor. Miyavi arriva quelques instants plus tard et lui fit un sourire chaleureux. Ayant juste envie de partir, Kanon n'y fit pas attention et se dirigea vers le local 4207.

« Voilà, c'est là que se trouve Minami… Salut! »

Et il partit sans demander son reste, le plus loin possible de cet immeuble de malheur.

En entrant dans ledit local, Miyavi se retrouva derrière une troupe du personnel affairé à regarder Minami faire des poses pour l'appareil photo qui l'agressait avec son flash. Il s'installa sur une chaise dans le fond de la salle, le plus discrètement du monde, et attendit que son ami termine sa séance. Lorsque le batteur le vit, il lui fit un énorme sourire, mais fut immédiatement rappelé à l'ordre par le photographe.

La séance se termina vingt minutes plus tard que prévue, car le blond avec perdu toute sa concentration avec l'arrivé du châtain. Lorsqu'il fut enfin totalement libre, Minami alla rejoindre le chanteur, plus qu'heureux de le voir.

« Miya, mon frère, c'est trop top que tu sois là![2

Ils se serrèrent comme de vrais hommes après quoi ils se dirigèrent vers la loge de Mina-chan. Celui-ci se changea en un temps trois mouvements et ils quittèrent ensuite les lieux. Quand ils croisèrent Erika, elle leur fit un merveilleux sourire et leur souhaita une bonne fin de journée.

Dès qu'ils furent à l'extérieur, Minami regarda Miyavi avec un air suspicieux.

-T'as un faible pour Erika, hein…?

Son petit sourire en coin accentuait l'air qu'il avait de « monsieur je sais tout ». Le plus grand pouffa et laissa aller son regarda au loin.

-Non, c'est juste une très bonne amie…

Le plus petit éclata de rire tellement il n'y croyait pas. Il lui asséna une claque sur l'épaule, comme si c'était la meilleure blague de sa vie.

-C'est dommage… C'est clair qu'elle a le béguin pour toi!

Les yeux du châtain s'agrandirent, et le blond devint encore plus hilare devant ce visage éberlué.

-Mais, il ne faut pas! S'exclama Miyavi. Si jamais elle essaie de me l'avouer, ça brisera notre amitié si je lui dis non!

Il se frappa le front devant la stupidité de la situation et son impuissance. Minami le regardait, à la fois désolé et surpris, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Donc… continua Minami, tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas?

Miyavi le regarda et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ils continuèrent de marcher et de parler durant un moment. Tout à coup, le chanteur repensa au jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui l'avait conduit jusqu'au local de la séance photo. C'était aussi lui qui l'avait accroché un jour plus tôt. Il n'attendait que l'instant où ils se croiseraient à nouveau pour lui dire sa façon de penser.

-Au fait… ça fait deux fois en deux jours que je croise un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs… Je sais qu'on s'en fiche, mais c'était au label et les deux fois, il a été hyper mal élevé…

Minami haussa les sourcils pour signifier qu'il ne savait pas où l'autre voulait en venir.

-Mina, c'est pas bien compliqué à comprendre… je veux son nom pour lui dire ma façon de penser!

Le blond réfléchis un instant.

-T'aurais pas moins précis?

Le gringalet soupira avant de répondre.

-Il a les cheveux noirs avec des mèches blondes et il a deux percings à la lèvre inférieure.

Le drummer pouffa. Il savait parfaitement de qui le chanteur parlait.

-Tu regardes pas beaucoup la télé toi! C'est Kanon, de An Café… Il est à la bass… »

Le chanteur ne répondit pas. Il savait maintenant ce qu'il voulait savoir et ne se priverait pas de passer un commentaire ou deux la prochaine fois qu'il verrait ce Kanon.

Après ça, ils passèrent le reste de la journée à se promener dans les rues de la ville et ils se quittèrent en fin de soirée, après avoir passé un bon moment à délirer.

Le manager ne l'avait pas convoqué depuis l'incident avec l'intrus. Il regrettait maintenant d'avoir été froid avec lui et pensait qu'il aurait du le remercier. Seulement, il voulait éviter de le revoir car cette situation lui faisait trop honte pour qu'il en parle avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Qui plus est, il ne s'attendait pas à jamais le revoir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de le voir surgir devant lui alors qu'il sortait des studios de Loop-Ash en compagnie de Bou et Teruki. Et c'est seulement à cet instant qu'il s'aperçut que cet inconnu n'était nul autre que Miyavi en personne. Celui-ci fit un grand sourire aux deux autres, après quoi il invita Kanon à le suivre, ce qu'il fit de manière hésitante, du fait qu'il savait qu'il allait lui parler de l'incident, ce dont il n'avait pas vraiment envie. Il le suivit néanmoins alors que celui-ci l'emmenait dans un petit café à deux rues de là.

Ils s'installèrent à la table la plus reculé de l'endroit, de manière à n'être ni vu, ni entendu. Après avoir chacun commandé quelque chose, Miyavi une pointe de gâteau au chocolat et Kanon du thé au jasmin, et que la serveuse les laisse en paix, Miyavi entama la discussion en allant droit au but.

« Toi et ton manager, on peut pas dire que vous ne soyez pas proche, non?

Kanon fixa ses yeux sur sa tasse et attendit un bon moment avant de répondre. Il détestait avoir cet entretient. Il détestait parler de ça, car il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Il détestait son patron pour lui faire ça, il se détestait pour le laisser faire et il détestait maintenant Miyavi pour les avoir vu. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, les larmes commencèrent à perlé de ses yeux. Sans relevé la tête, il consentit enfin à répondre.

-N'en parle à personne, s'il te plaît. Je fais tout pour que personne ne sache alors, s'il te plaît, n'en parle à personne…

Le chanteur mis une main sur son cœur et promis.

-Je le jure sur la tête de mon chat! Et même à lui je n'en ai pas parlé alors qu'il est mon plus grand confident!

Un peu mal à l'aise, Kanon se mit à réfléchir à comment il pourrait expliquer ça au plus grand. Il était maintenant trop tard pour reculé, puisque Miyavi en savait beaucoup trop, il préférait au moins qu'il soit complètement au courant pour ne pas qu'il se fasse d'idées. Il renifla un coup et passa sa manche sur ses yeux pour y effacer les larmes.

-Je vais tout te dire, mais écoute-moi jusqu'au bout et ne passe aucun commentaire avant que j'ai terminé.

Le châtain répéta son manège avec la main sur le cœur après quoi il prit une position recueillie, pour montrer au bassiste qu'il était toute ouïe à ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Un peu égaré, Kanon eut beaucoup de difficulté à commencé son histoire. Heureusement pour lui, Miyavi n'avait pas l'air pressé et il ne faisait que le regarder gentiment pour l'encourager à se confier à lui.

Lorsqu'il commençât son récit, la voix du bassiste était morne, comme s'il essayait de se vider de tout sentiments en racontant son histoire.

-Quand Teruki, Miku, Bou et moi avons commencé le groupe, tout allait pour le mieux. Tout le monde s'entendait bien, autant sur la musique qu'en tant qu'amis. Bou et Teruki sortaient ensemble à ce moment là… Notre manager, Matsui-san, est le père de Bou. Alors au début, quand il était gentil avec moi, je me suis dit que ça devait être normal puisque j'étais un ami de son fils. En plus il était gentil avec tout le monde alors… À ce moment-là, il y eut un léger changement dans sa voix, comme une sonorité qui montrait que ses sentiments étaient toujours là. Sauf qu'une fois, l'an dernier, il m'a fait appeler dans son bureau. Lorsque je suis entré, il m'a fait asseoir après quoi il est allé fermer les stores et barrer la porte. Je ne suis pas du genre à douter des autres, je n'ai donc pas vu le coup venir, je me demandais simplement ce qu'il faisait. Au fur et à mesure que le récit avançait, le noir parlait de moins en moins fort et de plus en plus rapidement, comme pour s'empêcher de penser à ça trop longtemps. Lorsqu'il a commencé à… à m'embrasser dans le cou, je… je l'ai repoussé le plus fort que j'ai put et je me suis dirigé vers la porte… J'étais tellement en état de panique que je ne suis pas arrivé à la débarrer et, pendant ce temps-là… il m'a plaqué… il m'a plaqué contre la porte et m'a dit : « Si jamais tu me dis non, Bou ne fera plus jamais partie de ta vie, ni de ce groupe de merde… ». Et je sais à quel point le groupe est important pour Bou… En fait, depuis qu'il a rompu avec Teruki, c'est la seule chose qui maintienne encore leur amitié, car ils se sont toujours entendus pour la musique… Alors je pouvais pas laisser faire ça… Bou est mon meilleur ami… Je ne pouvais pas… je ne PEUX PAS lui enlever la seul chose qui le maintienne encore heureux avec nous… Alors, je l'ai laissé faire… Il étouffa un sanglot alors que les larmes tombaient sur la table en averse. C'est pour Bou que je fais tout ça et uniquement pour lui…

Il se tut à ce moment là, faisant comprendre que son récit était terminé. Il se prit le visage entre les mains et se mit à pleurer comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il se sentait libéré, mais triste. À cet instant, il aurait voulu mourir de cet aveux. Au lieu de ça, il se retrouva entre les bras de Miyavi qui avait contourné la table pour lui apporter du réconfort. Il en avait tellement rêvé, quelqu'un qui le réconforterait, qui le laisserait pleurer sans rien dire, qu'il se laissa doucement aller contre son épaule et pleura tout son saoul.

C'est ce que le guitariste fit. Il ne dit pas un mot et se contenta d'attendre qu'il ne pleure plus. Celui-ci se sentait désemparé face à cette histoire. Il ne s'attendait pas à pêcher un si gros poisson. Maintenant qu'il savait tout, il ne pouvait plus reculer, mais il ne savait pas plus ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le jeune musicien.

Après un moment, Kanon se raidit dans les bras de Miyavi. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi le café semblait lui rappeler quelque chose sans qu'il n'y soit jamais allé. Il releva la tête aussi brusquement que lorsqu'il s'était raidit et regarda autour de lui. Il vit des yeux fixés sur lui. Pas ceux de Miyavi, quoi que les siens aussi le fixaient avec attention, mais ceux-la même de Matsui. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, le musicien repoussa Miyavi avec le plus de force qu'il pouvait utiliser et se releva d'un bond. Il quitta le café en courant, bousculant une serveuse au passage. Sans rien comprendre, Miyavi regarda dans la direction où le bassiste regardait la seconde d'avant et reconnu la silhouette imposante du manager des An Café. Il partit donc à la suite du plus jeune, dans l'espoir de le rattraper et de l'empêcher de faire des bêtises, après avoir payé l'addition.

Il fut soulagé de voir le jeune homme écroulé de l'autre côté de la rue. Il se précipita vers lui et tenta de le prendre dans ses bras, mais fut de nouveau repoussé. Il tenta de le relever en le prenant par le bras, mais le noiraud se mit à se débattre de toutes ses forces, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Voyant que Miyavi insistait, Kanon ne put s'empêcher de hurler.

-LÂCHE-MOI! Si tu ne me lâches pas, ça va être encore pire! Il va encore… ça va être pire qu'avant si tu ne t'en vas pas maintenant… »

Il s'était remis à pleurer de manière incontrôlée[3 et ne s'en rendait même pas compte. C'était le café favori de Matsui, et il ne s'en était même pas souvenu. Pourtant, il avait souvent entendu Bou en parler, comme quoi son père l'invitait toujours dans ce café pour une occasion spéciale. À présent qu'il l'avait vu dans les bras de Miyavi, il se ferait des idées et, de nature possessive envers Kanon, il lui en ferait sûrement voir de toutes les couleurs, comme la seule fois où il s'était permis d'avoir une petite amie. Dès que le manager l'avait appris, ça avait mal tourné et il avait failli être hospitalisé. Si en plus, c'était un homme, ça serait encore pire, puisque Kanon lui avait assuré qu'il ne sortait qu'avec des femmes. Il croirait qu'il lui avait menti et lui en voudrait encore plus. C'était tellement facile à prévoir.

Même s'il lui avait dit de le laisser, il sentit le désespoir l'envahir lorsque le guitariste tourna les talons pour retourner aux studios pour aller chercher sa voiture. Après un long moment sans bouger, il se décida à reprendre possession de ses moyens et à retourner chez lui. Comme à son habitude, il mit ses mains dans ses poches pour trouver son billet de train et vit tomber un morceau de papier avec une écriture inconnue. Lorsqu'il vit un numéro de téléphone suivit des lettres MYV, il se sentit soulagé. Même après qu'il l'ait repoussé, qu'il lui ait dit de s'en aller, il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était là pour lui, ce que personne n'avait jamais fait, les gens préférant le laisser tomber quand ça ne les arrangeait plus.

Il quitta donc le quartier beaucoup plus léger qu'il ne se l'était attendu, mais marcha tout de même avec empressement, de peur que Matsui ne cherche à le trouver puisqu'il avait dû voir que Miyavi l'avait laissé seul. C'est seulement lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte de son appartement qu'il se laissa enfin aller à respirer librement. À peine fut-il à l'intérieur qu'il prit son cellulaire pour y entrer le numéro que le chanteur lui avait donné. Il remit son téléphone dans sa poche de veste après quoi il enleva ses souliers. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et décida de se faire un chocolat chaud, car c'était la seule boisson qui l'apaisait sans le rendre imbécile[4. Pendant que le l'eau bouillait, il décida d'aller au salon et eut la peur de sa vie en voyant que Matsui en personne était assis dans le fauteuil qu'il se réservait d'habitude et qu'il le regardait de manière impassible[5. Figé sur place, il ne réussit qu'à poser une seule question.

« Comment êtes-vous entré?

Cette question lui prouvait à lui-même qu'il n'était pas surpris tant que ça de le voir, mais il aurait surtout préféré que ce soit au label, et non pas chez lui où personne ne pourrait intervenir si quelque chose tournait mal.

-J'ai fait croire au concierge que j'étais ton père…

Kanon ne put s'empêcher de traiter mentalement le concierge d'imbécile. Son vrai père était venu la semaine avant et avait demandé d'entrer, mais le concierge ne l'avait pas laissé passer, croyant que c'était un mensonge.

-Je vous prierais, s'il vous plaît, de bien vouloir quitter ma maison…

Il avait essayé de faire en sorte que sa voix ne tremble pas, mais ça n'avait fonctionné qu'à moitié. Il sentait maintenant le regard féroce de son manager le dévisager.

Lorsque celui-ci reprit la parole, il avait une voix calme qui servait uniquement à masquer sa colère grandissante.

-Kanon, combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter? Tu es à moi, et tout ce qui est à toi m'appartient… Je suis donc ici chez moi…

Il se leva lentement du fauteuil et s'avança vers Kanon, qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, attendant de voir la suite des événements. Lorsqu'il fut à moins d'un mètre de lui, il se mit à passer sa grosse main rugueuse de manière affectueuse sur la joue du bassiste, tout en continuant de parler.

-Tu n'as pas compris lorsque tu as amené Mari, l'an dernier, que tu ne pouvais pas te permettre de sortir avec personne? Ça ne t'as pas suffit d'être presque battu à mort? Le ton de sa voix se faisait de plus en plus menaçant à mesure qu'il avançait dans ses remontrances. Et en plus, tu as osé me mentir en me disant que tu n'aimais que les femmes? TU SOUHAITES PEUT-ÊTRE QUE JE RECOMMENCE?

À ces mots, la main qu'il passait sur le visage du plus jeune et qui était maintenant descendue dans son cou le pris à la gorge et le paqua au mur. Il leva le plus petit dans les airs d'une seule main, les yeux exorbités par la colère, et se mit à serrer le plus fort possible cette si petite gorge qu'était celle du noiraud. Celui-ci se mit à se débattre autant qu'il le pouvait, mais son agresseur semblait insensible à ses coups. À bout de souffle et de force, il cessa enfin d'essayer de se défendre en vain, et Matsui consentit enfin à le relâcher. Il s'écrasa au sol comme un mouche et prit sa gorge entre ses mains pour frotter l'endroit où le bourreau avait serré, en même temps qu'il toussait pour reprendre son air. Le laissant à l'endroit où il l'avait fait choire, le manager se dirigea vers le robinet et, prenant le premier verre qui lui tomba sous la main, il y fit couler de l'eau. Après avoir fait quelque chose qui passa inaperçu aux yeux de Kanon, il revint à lui et lui tendit le verre. Ne comprenant pas son geste, le bassiste hésita, alors le moustachu se sentit obligé de lui faire boire lui-même. Après qu'il lui ait fait vider la totalité du contenu, il alla porter le verre sur le comptoir et revint l'aider à s'asseoir sur le divan. Il lui retira sa veste et se mit lui jouer dans les cheveux d'une main, l'autre étant posé sur sa cuisse à une assez bonne hauteur. Voyant qu'il n'insistait pas plus, Kanon ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir puisque, habituellement, il lui aurait simplement baissé son pantalon après l'avoir plaqué au mur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes? S'entendit-il dire.

-J'attends que les effets arrivent… répondit l'autre en souriant.

Kanon ne comprenait toujours pas, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de bouger sans recevoir de coup ou bien se faire tirer les cheveux. Après un long moment où le membre de An Café fixait le mur en face de lui et où son manager continuait de lui prodiguer des caresses, le musicien sentit un changement radical dans les sensations que lui procuraient celles-ci. Il se mit progressivement à y répondre, les sentant quarante mille fois plus que d'habitude[6. Il comprit, alors que le manager devenait plus entreprenant, que c'était ça qu'il attendait. Par la même occasion, l'idée bizarre lui vint qu'il venait d'être drogué avec un verre d'eau.

Les faits qui lui prouvait sa théorie étaient ceux comme quoi, habituellement, il détestait sentir ces mains sur lui, alors que maintenant, cette sensation l'excitait énormément. Habituellement, il serait resté de glace et aurait retenu n'importe quel son qui serait sorti de sa bouche, alors que là il gémissait sans retenue à cause des caresses sur sa cuisse. Il adorait ces sensations et se serait laissé faire, mais, il ne savait pas pourquoi, son cerveau n'arrivait pas à être complètement en accord. Il se mit alors à essayer, mollement, de repousser Matsui, mais celui l'étendit sur le divan et monta sur lui.

-Non.. je vous en supplie… je ne veux pas… arrêtez… furent les seules choses que Kanon réussit à dire et faire face à la situation, car l'excitation commençait à prendre le dessus.

L'homme au-dessus de lui eut un sourire de satisfaction, suivit d'un rire après quoi il répondit à ces bêtes suppliques.

-Oh non, je n'arrêterai pas… Ce soir, vois-tu, je ne serai pas le seul à prendre plaisir à nos activités. Et c'est une chose que j'attends depuis longtemps… »[7

Quelque chose réagit à l'intérieur du bassiste face à cette phrase. Il se sentait bien, excité même, c'était vrai. Mais il ne voulait pas unir son plaisir à ce monstre qui venait à peine de le droguer. Qui l'avait violé, il y avait environ un an, et qui, depuis, recommençait au moins une fois par semaine. Il ne voulait pas être en communion avec l'homme qui l'avait fait descendre aussi bas, qui l'avait réduit à être un pathétique petit pantin pour assouvir ses fantasmes personnels. Il ne voulait pas et il ne devait pas laisser faire ça. S'il continuait de la sorte, il perdrait le peu de dignité qui lui restait, et ça, il ne le voulait absolument pas.

Alors que Matsui se penchait sur lui, il décida qu'il était temps d'agir. Sans s'en rendre compte, il lui mit les doigts dans les yeux et, prenant la forme du membre en érection de son partenaire entre ses mains, il y enfonça ses ongles, pour le peu qu'il avait, jusqu'à entendre l'autre hurler. Il lâcha alors celui-ci et le repoussa de toutes ses forces. Avant que le manager n'ait pu essayer de le retenir par le pied ou le bras, Kanon avait filé. Il avait réussit à ramasser sa veste au passage et, omettant de mettre ses chaussures, il s'était précipité à l'extérieur. Il se rendit à l'ascenseur, puisqu'il vivait au treizième étage, et pressa sur le bouton. Seulement, l'attente était tellement longue qu'après à peine une minute, il décida de dévaler les escaliers, où il manqua plusieurs fois de faire une chute mortelle.

Arrivé en bas, il ne savait pas où aller alors il décida de se mettre à courir droit devant lui, ne regardant rien aux alentours. Par chance, il avait choisi une rue peu passante où habiter, ce qui l'empêcha de se faire bêtement frapper, ce qui aurait pu arriver sur n'importe quelle autre rue. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il traversait un cimetière, Kanon décida qu'il était temps de faire une pause. Il alla s'installer à l'endroit le plus accueillant, sous la croix du Christ. Il s'agissait de toute évidence d'un cimetière catholique, ce qui expliquait que les pierres étaient toutes récentes. Il s'assit là et, sans s'en rendre compte, pris son téléphone et composa le numéro qu'il avait entré dedans il y avait à peine quelques heures. L'attente lui était pénible et, au bout d'un moment, il se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Alors qu'il allait raccrocher, il entendit la voix qu'il espérait entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

« Moshi moshi?

Kanon se sentit soulagé en entendant la voix du guitariste à l'autre bout du combiné.

-Miyavi… il avait dit ça comme une plainte. Est-ce que tu peux venir me chercher s'il te plaît? Sa voix avait le même ton que celui d'un enfant suppliant. Je veux pas dormir dans un cimetière… et chez moi, je vais me faire tuer si j'y retourne…

Le chanteur se raidit à cette phrase. Il avait eu l'intuition dès le début qu'il n'aurait pas dû laisser le bassiste seul. Maintenant, il savait qu'il avait vu juste et se sentait coupable de ne pas s'être écouté. Il accepta donc à l'instant où la demande fut formulée, après quoi il lui demanda quel cimetière.

Deux minutes plus tard, il conduisait sa Toyota Echo noire et se dirigeait vers le cimetière en question. Il avait les nerfs à fleur de pot et rien que l'idée de voir que cet être si fragile ai pu être agressé par un homme aussi imposant que Matsui le mettait en rogne. De plus, il avait l'impression que son ami n'était pas tout à fait dans son état normal lorsqu'il l'avait appelé. Sa voix ne sonnait pas comme d'habitude. Il ne voulait pourtant pas se faire d'idée avant d'avoir constaté lui-même les faits.

Arrivé au cimetière, un endroit lugubre, se dit-il à lui même, il trouva bien vite ce qu'il venait chercher. Kanon était assis au pied de la croix du Christ qui orne chaque cimetière catholique, le dos contre celle-ci, les yeux fermées et la tête penchée sur le côté. Dès qu'il fut près du plus jeune, Miyavi eut envi de le serrer dans ses bras, ce qu'il se retint de faire, car l'autre ne devait sûrement pas avoir envi de se faire toucher. Pourtant, il devrait se laisser faire, car il n'avait pas l'air d'être en état de marcher jusqu'à la voiture. Il passa donc rapidement son bras autour de la taille du plus jeune, après quoi il passa le bras de celui-ci par-dessus ses épaules. Alors qu'il le relevait, Kanon repoussa Miyavi et retomba assis au pied de la croix, le regard fixé sur son vis-à-vis. Voyant que le plus grand ne comprenait pas son geste, le bassiste se sentit obligé de s'expliquer.

« J'ai envie de te baiser… dit-il avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

Le gringalet figea à ce commentaire. Depuis quand ce garçon agissait-il de manière si provocatrice? Ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Mais ça prouvait quand même ses soupçons. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

-HEIN?!

Ce fut la seule chose que le guitariste réussit à articuler. C'est alors que Kanon se mit à la bosse formée dans son pantalon de manière excessive. Il avait l'air de souffrir en même temps que d'aimer ça, situation assez étrange.

-PUTAIN DE DROGUE! C'est à cause de toi que je suis bandé merde!

Cette phrase confirma tous les soupçons du chanteur. Il se sentait maintenant encore plus coupable. À cause de lui, non seulement le bassiste s'était fait maltraiter, il ne savait même pas encore comment, mais en plus, il s'était fait droguer pour mieux se faire baiser. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit que ce n'était pas sa faute. Il le savait bien sûre, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Habituellement, il n'écoutait que lui-même, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête, et pour la seule fois où il avait consentit à obéir à quelqu'un d'autre, celui-ci avait failli se faire violer et peut-être même tuer. Et il détestait par-dessus tout voir les gens souffrir, surtout s'il avait pu intervenir.

Suivant son instinct, le plus vieux s'agenouilla à côté de l'autre et, comme s'il avait ça toute sa vie, il prit les mains de l'autre dans les siennes et força une petite pression sur le membre gonflé du plus jeune. Celui-ci poussa un petit gémissement, autant de surprise et de souffrance que de plaisir. Il leva son regard sur le brun et lui demanda ce qu'i faisait.

-Tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas pu t'aider… mais maintenant je le peux, alors je vais le faire.

Il dit tout ça en commençant à détacher le bouton du jean de Kanon. L'autre tenta de le repousser, trouvant ce prétexte insensé, mais Miyavi réussit à le faire taire en faisant pression sur son membre. Après seulement quelques instant, le pantalon était baissé jusqu'à mi-cuisse, les sous-vêtements ayant suivit, et la verge gonflée sentait maintenant la caresse du vent, ainsi que les mains de Miyavi[8.

Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Miyavi prit le sexe à pleine bouche et commença la fellation, s'activant à mesure que les gémissements du bassiste s'amplifiaient. Bientôt, celui-ci mit sa main dans les cheveux du plus grand, comme pour lui exprimer qu'il aimait ça, et les gémissements se muèrent en cris qu'il ne tentait même pas de réfréner, alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous deux dans un cimetière, à porté des oreilles du voisinage.

Sans même penser à prévenir son sauveur, Kanon se vida dans la bouche de celui-ci, qui reçut le tout sans rechigner, mais ne consentant pas à l'avaler. Il recracha le tout dans un buisson, après quoi il se retourna vers Kanon qui attachait le bouton de son jean. Le brun s'essuya la bouche du revers de sa manche après quoi il fit un grand sourire au jeune homme toujours assis. Plus aucune bosse ne se formait dans son pantalon.

-Alors, tu te sens mieux?

Le plus petit rougit à cette remarque. Miyavi venait carrément de lui faire une pipe, mais il trouvait le moyen de sourire aussi gaiement que d'habitude et de se préoccuper de lui plutôt que de se plaindre du goût de son lait.

-Ah.. eum… ouais, merci… Kanon rougit violemment. Euuh… je suis désolé de… d'être… de ne pas t'avoir avertis…

Miyavi se contenta de pouffer et de lui tendre la main pour qu'il se relève. Il fut soulager de voir que le bassiste était apte à marcher par lui-même.

-C'est rien… J'aurais du y penser… Mais faut dire que j'ai jamais eu de relation avec un homme, à part quelques fanservices et des petits bisoux innocents. Il faut un début à tout, ne? Il encercla les épaules de Kanon et éclata de rire. Maintenant, je crois que je vais te garder chez moi pour un bon moment… »

Kanon le regarda, étonné. Rester chez lui durant longtemps, ça voulait dire; vivre dans un endroit où Matsui ne pourrait pas le trouver et avoir enfin quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait enfin se sentir lui-même. Il était soulagé. C'était son tout premier pas vers la liberté, enfin. Il sentait qu'il n'aurait bientôt plus à vivre l'enfer que lui faisait vivre son manager. Bientôt, il pourrait vivre pleinement une vie normale, avec des relations humaines normales et n'aurait plus à avoir peur de tout et de rien  
Bientôt, il serait totalement libre de vivre.

OWARI

Commentaire de l'auteure : JE VIENS DE CASSER VOTRE NYAPPY WORLD DES AN CAFÉ HAHAHAHAHA! Je suis DIEU XD! Pour ça je me trouve vraiment cool. Comment faire en sort e de détruire les petites parcelles de ce monde, cours 101. Suite prochainement, mais avant je vais finir le deuxième chapitre de Yuuyake no Yume, donc surveillez ça…  
Merci de me lire

[1Minami, l'ancien drummer de MASK, car le groupe n'existe plus. Vous vous demandez sûrement d'où il sort et pour c'est LE lien entre Miyavi et An Café… Eh bien, il a déjà été drummer de session pour Miyavi. Et MASK était sur le label Loop-ash, label de Michiru, et An Café sont sur le même label. Donc, ceci n'est pas un lien créé de toute pièce! Et en plus… Minami est sexy, mais pas autant que Sana 3

[2Je rêvais de mettre une phrase de mongol à Minami. Car comme il est inconnu de beaucoup de personne, si je lui met une phrase « casse l'image » eh bien les gens vont s'interroger et chercher ;P!

[3Il pleure vraiment tout le temps ;;… Bon, OKAY, il a des raisons, mais là… Okay, c'est juste moi qui est insensible XD;;…

[4On parle ici d'alcool, j'espère que vous aviez saisi.

[5C'est un peu cliché, mais j'aime les situations de « tu t'es fait avoir mon chou, ça va barder! ». Et puis, effectivement, c'était le cas ne? XD;;

[6Comme Igor l'a si bien dit, en étant sur l'Ecstasy : « Je sens le gazon fois quarante mille…! »

[7Même moi je voulais le tuer en écrivant ça. Genre que, sans déconner, je sortais les griffes et je faisait des feulements de chats tellement ça me dégoûte XD;;… Cette fic ne se lit pas bien quand on écoute du NOIZ XD

[8HAHA! Ils ont blasphémé… Ils font des cochonneries dans le cimetière, sous la croix du Christ XD! Mon dieu que j'aime cette situation 3


	2. Fukai no Yami

Le soleil, filtré par une fente entre les rideaux, laissait une raie de lumière sur les yeux de Kanon, ce qui le réveilla. Il était chez Miyavi depuis environ une semaine et dormait sur son canapé depuis. Les quelques vêtements qu'il avait étaient en pile à côté de son lit de fortune et le reste des ses effets nécessaires dans son sac à dos.

Il se leva et alla prendre sa douche le plus discrètement possible. Celui qui l'hébergeait dormait toujours et il n'avait aucune envie de le tirer de son repos bien mérité, il lui était beaucoup trop reconnaissant.

Depuis qu'il avait emménagé là, il avait reprit confiance en lui, grâce au soutient du gringalet et à son éternel optimisme. Sans s'en rendre compte, il commençait à s'excuser beaucoup moins souvent. Lui qui avait l'habitude de marcher la tête baissée, il arrivait à la maintenir haute en présence de ses amis. Seul la mention de Matsui le faisait se refermer comme une huître. Sous les recommandations de son nouvel ami, il ignorait toutes les interpellations du manageur, prétextant avoir une occupation plus importante lorsque ce dernier le faisait demander.

Il sortit de la douche et, après s'être habillé, alla se préparer un petit déjeuner, soit des toasts. Il se dépêcha à les manger et, comme il était pressé, ne prit pas le temps de saluer le chanteur lorsque celui-ci sortit de sa chambre. Ce dernier, à peine réveillé, les yeux péniblement ouverts, ne comprit pas immédiatement que son locataire venait de quitter les lieus.

* * *

Son arrivée fut ponctuée d'un petit clopinement joyeux ainsi que du son de sa basse qui rebondissait sur son dos. Bou le rattrapa alors qu'il pénétrait dans l'ascenseur.

-Hé, Kanon! Ça va?

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire resplendissant auquel les autres commençaient à peine à s'habituer tant c'était tout le contraire de son caractère introvertie habituel.

-Parfaitement! S'exclama-t-il. Et toi?

Le blond fit un petit hochement de tête positif et commença à lui raconter la soirée qu'il avait passé avec Miku et Teruki la veil. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur leur étage, ils croisèrent Minami et Sana en grande discussion qui entraient alors qu,eux sortaient, ainsi que Matsui qui écoutait distraitement la mère de Bou au cellulaire. Ce dernier fixa Kanon tout le temps qu'il fut dans son champs de vision, tandis que celui-ci faisait tout pour éviter son regard. La bassiste s'était raidit en le voyant, chose que le guitariste ne manqua pas de voir, et ne se détendit que lorsqu'il entendit l'ascenseur se refermer.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda le blond, le ramenant à la réalité.

Le danger étant passé, il se remit à sourire, un peu moins jovialement cependant.

-Oh, c'est rien… simplement, j'ai un peu peur que ton père m'en veuille…

Ce qui était la vérité, enfin, en partie. Le plus vieux fut intrigué par cette remarque.

-Comment ça?

Se rendant compte que son ami ne connaissait pas Matsui comme lui le connaissait, il se ravisa sur ce qu'il avait failli laisser échapper.

-C'est juste que je n'ai plus le temps d'aller le voir lorsqu'il me fait demander ces temps-ci…

-Ah bon…

Ils atteignirent leur local et, y pénétrant, le noiraud en profita pour changer de sujet, tandis que les deux autres étaient là.

-Au fait… tu ne devineras jamais! S'exclama-t-il, soudainement encore plus enjoué.

L'excitation dans sa voix eut l'effet escompté et le blondinet tomba immédiatement dans son jeu, désireux de savoir.

-Je sens que, peu importe si j'essaie ou pas, tu vas me le dire avant que je devine, répondit Bou avec un sourire en coin.

Kanon inspira profondément. Il devait contrôler son humeur pour ne pas laisser paraître son euphorie presque hystérique qui s'insinuait tranquillement en lui pendant qu'il racontait son histoire.

Depuis qu'il avait emménagé chez lui, Miyavi avait une drôle d'influence sur les humeurs du bassiste, même si celle-ci était bénéfique.

-Hé bien… j'ai déménagé, il y a quelque jours… et tu ne devineras jamais chez qui! S'exclama-t-il.

Le guitariste haussa un sourcil dans un moment de perplexité.

-Bon, comme je veux garder le suspens plus longtemps, je vais te raconter ce qui s'est passé… Il inspira un bon coup puis se lança. Alors, tu te souviens, l'autre jour où j'étais malade? Ben en fait, j'ai tout de même essayé de venir à la réunion, mais comme j'atteignais l'entrée de l'immeuble, j'ai rendu le peu que j'avais dans l'estomac, de la bile entre autre… alors j'air rebroussé chemin…

Bou fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant que Kanon leur avait mentit ce jour-là.

-Mais… commença-t-il.

Je sais! L'interrompit Kanon en levant les mains, geste signifiant qu'il s'en excusait. Désolé pour ça… Lorsque j'ai rebroussé chemin, j'ai bousculé une personne au passage. Enfin bon, sur le coup je n'ai pas trop remarqué qui c'était. Le lendemain, après ma rencontre avec Matsui, -il prononça son nom avec beaucoup de contrôle pour éviter que asa voix ne tremble-, hé bien, j'ai aidé cette même personne qui cherchait le local où Minami faisait sa session de photo et je me suis finalement rendu compte que c'était Miyavi.

S'immisçant soudainement dans la conversation, Teruki interrompit Kanon alors que celui-ci allait continuer sur sa lancée.

-Et pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à l'un de nous si tu vouais déménager?

Le mensonge, comme à son habitude, coula de lui même.

-Eh bien, Miyavi était chez moi lorsque ma plomberie à sauter et il ma gentiment invité à rester chez lui quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que tout soit réparé. Les voisins du dessus ont aussi des problèmes de tuyaux et ceux du dessous sont inondés à cause de ça…

Se contentant de ce mensonge, Teruki alla s'installer à sa batterie et se mit à la marteler de coup, signifiant aux autres qu'il était peut-être temps de commencer, ce qu'ils firent. Le temps sembla passer beaucoup trop rapidement pour le bassiste qui n'avait pas pris autant de plaire à être là depuis longtemps. Durant un instant, il souhaita que Miyavi soit également présent, songeant que son bonheur serait complet à ce moment-là. Seulement, rien n'est fait pour durer éternellement et Kanon eut l'impression de recevoir une grande claque lorsque la porte du local s'ouvrit sur Matsui, interrompant leur répétition.

-Kanon, -il avait l'air calme, mais ses yeux exprimaient une colère que seul l'interpellé remarqua-, j'aimerais que tu passes me voir après la répétition s'il te plaît.

Pétrifié, le bassiste ne put que faire un hochement de tête à l'attention du manager. Celui-ci, satisfait, referma la porte, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

Quant à lui, Kanon se sentait de plus en plus désespéré. Il était dégoûté d'être encore aussi soumis à ce monstre et découragé de sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il dut se faire violence pour les contenir.

Interprétant le silence songeur du bassiste comme une réflexion sur ce que lui voulait le père du guitariste, Teruki s'en mêla.

-Eh bien, je crois que la répétition est terminée…

Sur ce, il se leva et alla ranger ses baguettes dans son sac, aussitôt suivi de Miku, qui prit son manteau et son foulard, et par Bou, qui déposa sa guitare sur son socle.

Résigné, Kanon rangea sa basse dans son étui et la passa en bandoulière. Il prit sa veste sous son bras et quitta la salle silencieusement derrière les autres. Ils se séparèrent devant la porte du bureau de Matsui. Quand les trois autres furent à l'autre bout du couloir et que leurs voix ne lui parvinrent plus, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ouvrit la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur.

* * *

Ce fut Bou qui vit Miyavi le premier lorsqu'ils furent à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Il fut sur lui en moins de deux, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, dit le blond sans se présenter, mais Kanon n'a jamais eut l'air aussi heureux!

Lui prêtant vaguement attention, Miyavi jeta un regard vers la porte de l'immeuble, mais ne vit pas le bassiste se joindre aux membres de son groupe, ce qui l'inquiéta légèrement.

-Et il est où, lui, au fait? Demanda-t-il.

-Il est avec mon papa! Clama le blond joyeusement.

Le guitariste de haut renom eut du mal à faire comme si de rien n'était en apprenant cela, ne voulant pas éveiller les soupçons des amis du bassiste. Il se contenta donc de hausser les épaules et de remercier le guitariste de An Café avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'édifice où Erika afficha un sourire des plus adorable, dévoilant sa joie et sa surprise de le voir en ces lieux. Il ne fit pourtant que la saluer, prenant directement l'ascenseur pour monter à l'étage du bureau de Matsui.

* * *

Cette fois, il avait décidé de rester debout près de la porte pour pouvoir fuir à tout instant. Seulement, l'homme assis au bureau ne semblait pas de cet avis, car il se leva et, avant que Kanon n'ait le réflexe de prendre la poignée dans sa main, le père de son meilleur ami lui encerclait les épaules et le conduisait à son siège habituel, retournant ensuite au sien. Ses traits étaient plus doux qu'à l'habitude, mais son expression restait indéchiffrable.

-Tu sais, commença-t-il, je me suis particulièrement ennuyé de toi ces derniers temps…

Kanon se crispa. Il détestait l'intonation mielleuse que l'homme face à lui avait prise. C'était si inhabituel et si hypocrite.

Car tous deux savaient que ce n'était pas pour finir par une chaude poignée de main et des sourires heureux et entendus. Seulement, cette fois, il eut une soudaine poussée d'adrénaline qui l'empêcha de se laisser écraser par Matsui.

-Vous vous êtes surtout ennuyé de mon cul oui… siffla-t-il, hargneux.

Son manager se figea, surpris par ce brusque changement d'attitude de la part de son jeune protégé. Il se plut pourtant à jouer le jeu, continuant son manège hypocrite.

-Ne dis pas ça… continua-t-il de sa voix mielleuse. Tu sais parfaitement bien que je t'aime…

Fait étrange, le bassiste parti d'un rire bruyant, autant amusé et écœuré que nerveux.

-Comme si vous étiez capable d'aimer quelqu'un… Vous trompez votre femme et utilisez votre fils à des fins personnelles… Alors ne venez pas me dire que vous aimez le petit inconnu que je suis.

Ces paroles firent éclater Matsui. Ce petit se croyait beaucoup plus fort qu'auparavant et ce n'était pas bon du tout. Cet enfant n'était rien et il allait le savoir dans les prochaines secondes.

Le plus âgé se leva donc de son siège et contourna son bureau. Il tourna la chaise du musicien face à lui empoigna celui-ci par les cheveux, plaquant ensuite ses lèvres surmontées de poils sur les siennes. Kanon tenta de se débattre de son mieux, mais rien n'y fit. Lorsque le moustachu tenta d'insérer sa langue, elle fut accueillie par une dentition plutôt agressive qui l'attaqua. Le jeune homme tint un moment, laissant son agresseur enfoncer ses doigts dans sa chaire de douleur et de colère.

Lorsqu'il finit par lâcher, il eut droit à un coup de poing assez violent au visage.

Les coups se mirent à tombe sur lui comme la pluie battante lors d'une tempête, violemment et répétitivement, l'empêchant de voir quoi que ce soit.

Alors qu'il croyait que tout était perdu pour lui, les coups cessèrent. Pourtant, le bruit d'un poing qui s'abat dans le ventre de quelqu'un ainsi que le bruit de la chute d'une personne se firent entendre, obligeant Kanon à ouvrir des yeux qu'il voulait garder clos.

Sa surprise fut à son comble lorsqu'il vit que Miyavi était penché sur Matsui et qu'il le vit cracher à son visage avant de se tourner vers lui.

-Ça va aller? Demanda ce dernier en lui tendant la main.

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage de Kanon.

Heureusement pour lui, il n'était plus seul dans ce gouffre et c'était ce qui lui avait donné la force de résister.

* * *

Tous deux étaient couchés depuis près de deux heures, seulement, Kanon n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, beaucoup trop agité par les événements vécus un peu plus tôt. Il aurait donné cher pour avoir Miyavi à ses côtés à ce moment précis.  
Soudainement mû par un drôle d'instinct, le jeune bassiste se leva et fila comme une ombre jusqu'à la chambre de Miyavi où celui-ci dormait paisiblement, sa respiration régulière résonnant de manière rassurante dans la pièce. Le plus jeune referma silencieusement la porte derrière lui. Tout en sachant ce qu'il faisait, il savait également qu'il était totalement en train de perdre le contrôle de lui-même.  
Il se glissa jusqu'au lit de son ami et monta rapidement dessus, ce qui perturba le sommeil de Miyavi.  
Le visage de Kanon au-dessus du sien fut la première chose qu'il vit.

"Mais qu'est-ce que…" Commença le chanteur, mais tous mots furent interdits de sortis par les lèvres de Kanon se pressèrent sur les siennes.

Le plus vieux ne considéra pas ce réveil désagréable, bien que brutal, mais il se défit rapidement de la proximité que Kanon avait mis entre eux, roulant sur le côté vide du lit.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? " S'exclama Miyavi tout en dévisageant Kanon avec une certaine incrédulité.

Ce dernier tenta à nouveau de briser la distance que les séparaient l'un de l'autre, mais Miyavi ayant les bras beaucoup plus longs que les siens, il le maintint à une distance raisonnable par leur seule force.

"Je voudrais te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi jusqu'à présent…" susurra le plus jeune en se penchant une nouvelle fois sur le plus vieux qui avait relâché sa vigilance ainsi que la pression de son bras.

Le chanteur n'était pourtant pas sans réflexe, il l'empêcha donc une nouvelle fois d'atteindre ses lèvres, mais qui l'encercla tout de même de ses bras dans une accolade surprotectrice.

"Putain…" soupira tristement Miyavi. "Ce mec t'a complètement déconnecté de la réalité! " déplora-t-il, ce qui ramena brutalement Kanon à sa pauvre réalité.

Violé, battu et surveillé constamment par son manager, toujours dans la crainte que cela ne soit découvert, la honte l'engloutissant lentement avec la peur, la colère et la douleur qui le rongeait. L'équilibre instable d'une vie, la sienne en l'occurrence, ne pouvait tenir bien longtemps face à tant de choses qui, dans son cas à lui, duraient depuis trois ans. Trois années de trop à se laisser détruire par un homme qui ne méritait que de mourir.  
Toutes ces pensées lui donnèrent les larmes aux yeux, aussi s'accrocha-t-il de toutes ses forces au chanteur, puisant dans cette étreinte protectrice le courage nécessaire pour laisser couler les dernières larmes qu'il avait. Il ne pleurerait plus. Il ne laisserait plus tomber. Il ne marcherait plus la tête baissée. Il ne pleurerait plus.

Sous l'émotion, il dirigea sans y penser son visage vers celui de l'autre où il souda ses lèvres à celle d'un Miyavi plutôt déconcerté. Cette fois, il n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Il se détacha encore une fois, la dernière, du plus jeune, lui dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le remercier de cette façon. Sans y réfléchir, Kanon lui balança la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

"Mais je t'aime! " s'écria-t-il, pleurant de plus belle alors qu'il cherchait à remettre le contacte entre ses lèvres et celle du guitariste.

Guitariste qui, face à son propre étonnement, ne put que répondre à cette touchante déclaration que par une passion toute nouvelle.

* * *

Le lendemain, Miyavi se réveilla le premier, le plus jeune toujours contre lui. Ils n'avaient rien fait. Par chance. Car le chanteur se sentait coupable d'avoir répondu à la déclaration du bassiste. Certes, il aimait sa compagnie et voulait son bonheur, tentant sans cesse de le protéger. Mais il avait bien plus l'impression que c'était parce qu'il se sentait responsable de lui que par amour. Pourtant, il aurait vraiment voulu que ce soit le cas, si cela pouvait rendre Kanon heureux.  
Les yeux de la tête noire appuyée sur son torse se mirent à remuer. Le bassiste était réveillé. Le vocaliste en profita donc pour bouger. Sortir de leur cocon de chaleur et revenir à la réalité. « Ne surtout pas le blesser » était son mot d'ordre. Mais comment ne pas faire de la peine à une personne qui dit vous aimer si vous lui dîtes que ce n'est pas réciproque?  
Ce fut pourquoi le guitariste-chanteur préféra lâchement garder le silence sur le sujet. En lieu et place de cet élément primordial, il en mit un autre en avant-plan.

"Dépêche-toi! " lui dit-il. "Aujourd'hui, je vais te regarder répéter avec les membres te ton groupe ! " s'enjoua-t-il faussement, quoi qu'il ne fut pas démasqué.

Au contraire, l'annonce de la présence de l'asperge sembla illuminer le pauvre petit musicien.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au local de répétition, deux heures plus tard, tout le monde était là, Matsui y comprit, et l'ambiance était particulièrement pesante.  
La matinée ne s'annonçait plus si attrayante tout à coup.


End file.
